¡Esto no es Amor!
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *Two-shot* Él era el chico con la peor personalidad que no podía soportar, simplemente lo odiaba. Aunque no creyera en la frase: "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso" no significa que no pueda sentirlo. *Versión de él*
1. ¡Esto no es amor!

**_¡Esto no es Amor!_**

Hola a todos. Me llamo Miku Zatsune y esto es Jackass...De acuerdo no, solo quería llamar su atención.

Se preguntaran la razón por la cual ahora mismo estoy en un estado en que me da ganas de mandarlos a todos a la mierda, en un baño, totalmente sola. La respuesta es muy fácil: Akaito Shion. Desde que ese maldito vino a la escuela mi mundo parece algo más desacomodado de lo normal ¡Y odio eso!

Todo comenzó una primavera donde al parecer mi nariz se volvió más sensible de lo normal y parecía que estornudaba por todo ¡Todo! Volviendo al tema: Un chico fue transferido a mi clase, era de uno de los primos del idiota "amigo" de mi prima Miku-chan; desconfío de ese idiota peli azul, sé que tiene otras intenciones con ella. Siguiendo sobre el chico molesto, al principio no le preste mi atención ya que no la merecía ─y sigue sin merecerla─, pero luego me dí cuenta de que ese tipo era muy _molesto._ Siempre parecía ser el centro de atención, todas las chicas lo acosaban durante las primeras semanas, se creía listo y además usaba sus encantos con las mujeres para fingir ser genial. ¡Definitivamente era molesto!

Muchas de mis amigas decían: "De seguro te gusta" Si se supone que eran mis amigas ¿no se supone que sabrían que en realidad lo odio? Sólo por quejarme de él ya decían que sentía algo por el cabello de menstruación.

Nunca he creído en la frase: "Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso". ¡Eso es estúpido! Acaso ¿qué? Dos personas que se odian van a mirarse a los ojos y decirse: "Creo que me he enamorado", no me parece muy convincente que digamos. Es como decir que entre esas dos personas cayó una bomba nuclear llena de corazoncitos. Entonces, siguiendo la lógica de esa teoría ¿dos enemigos pueden llegar a amarse? ¿A pesar de que el otro arruino su vida? Entonces, ¿por eso Batman y el Joker tenían algo? Otra vez me salí de tema. Dudo mucho de la lógica de esa frase, sólo me parece otro intento patético para juntar a alguna pareja aquellos faltos de una vida.

Akaito siempre hacía cualquier cosa para hacerme enojar, cuando me veía me miraba con superioridad e incluso a veces presumía sus notas más altas que las mías y cuando se lo decía alguien, siempre decían: "Deben ser cosas tuyas, él es tan amble y blah blah blah", creo que algún día los mataré a todos, con una sierra estaría bien o tal una explosión en el colegio y luego huir muy, pero muy lejos de aquí, tal vez a México. Joder, otra vez me salí del tema.

Casi siempre me lo encontraba en cualquier parte e incluso varias veces pensé que era un acosador. Mis amigas me decían que sería un gran amigo si lo llegaba a conocer mejor ¡Ja! Cómo si dejara que ese idiota me pudiera conocer, además al parecer, tenía una personalidad algo...rara, no sabría describirla correctamente. El punto es: no me da buena espina.

Ahora lleguemos al punto en el cual mi humor está peor que el de una suegra.

─Hey Zatsune─ Decidí ignorar esa molesta voz que me llamaba. Era Lunes y no estaba del mejor humor cómo para que este tipo venga y me lo arruine aún más. Caminé rápidamente para evitarlo, pero él seguía insitiéndome aún más.

─¡¿Qué quieres?!─ exclamé harta, viendo como él se sorprendía ante mi "amable" respuesta.

─Quería hablar un poco contigo─ contestó con una expresión calmada.

─Yo no tengo asuntos contigo─ repliqué y le dí la espalda esperando que me dejara en paz. Lo que no esperaba era que me tomara del brazo y me pusiera contra la pared. Si alguien nos llegara a ver en esta situación de seguro malpensarían las cosas, traté de zafarme de sus brazos pero el muy maldito era muy fuerte.

Me sorprendió ver como su expresión había cambiado al típico chico amable a una que demostraba algo de malicia y de cierta forma se veía más maduro y serio, como si otra persona hubiera tomado el lugar de él, por no decir que se parecía a un maniático. En sus ojos rojos pude notar algo de picardía y de cierta forma eran ¿atrayentes? Me cacheteé mentalmente ante eso. La cabeza de menstruación nunca ¡nunca! Sería sensual.

─Pero yo sí─ contestó cambiando su tono a uno más demandante. Otra vez fallé al trate de liberarme.

─¿Qué intentarás hacer? ¿Chantajarme, burlarte? o incluso ¿aprovecharte de esta indefensa jovencita?─ usé mi tan amado sarcasmo para esta situación para ver la reacción de ese tipo y luego, de la nada, dejarlo sin palabras.

─Nada de eso, sólo me preguntaba el por qué me odias─ yo arqueé una ceja extrañada. ¿En serio se preguntaba algo como eso?

─Es simple: Tu actitud me molesta─ fui franca con mi respuesta, sólo quería que se me quitara de encima lo más rápido posible.

─Qué lástima y yo pensando que podríamos ser buenos amigos─ me soltó mientras formaba una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

─Así que por eso no creo que debas volverme a dirigir la palabra─ estaba dispuesta a irme cuando él volvió a tomarme del brazo y acercó su boca a su oído.

─Creo que es algo imposible─ susurró provocándome escalofríos. Luego de eso, pasó algo que en toda mi vida jamás creí que pasaría, algo tan extraño que aún dudo si era que estaba drogada o si era un sueño. Akaito Shion, quien creía que era mi peor enemigo, me besó...

Fue algo de un segundo, pero a mi me parecía una eternidad, estaba totalmente en shock, tanto así que ni siquiera noté cuando se separó de mí. Lanzó una carcajada haciéndome entrar en razón.

─Tú cara es todo un poema, de verdad eres una chica muy interesante─ definitivamente este era un nuevo Akaito; sarcástico, atrevido, serio y a la vez bromista ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar? De seguro seguía siendo un sueño y en cualquier momento me despertaría.

─¡Maldito cabrón!─ reaccioné para darle su merecido golpe en sus partes bajas. No importa si era un sueño, lo golpearía de todas formas. ─¿Qué crees que haces?─ el pobre idiota se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, no estaba segura si respondería o no.

─Es porque...me gustas─ musitó tratando de levantarse en vano. Al menos se había podido arrodillar ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me siento de cierta forma culpable? Y ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento en mi interior? y Además ¿dijo que le gustó? De seguro es una apuesta o algo por el estilo.

─Idiota─ murmuré y salí rápidamente de ahí. Mi corazón latía más fuerte de lo normal, sentía mi cara arder y lo más grave: no podía evitar recordar el beso. Este sentimiento nunca lo había sentido antes, jamás me sentí tan nerviosa. Fui al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara, gran fue mi sorpresa al encontrar mi cara totalmente roja y ¡con una sonrisa! Me sentía feliz joder. Esto no era nada bueno y no era un sueño por más que lo quisiera.

¡Imposible! No puedo sentir nada por ese descerebrado, bipolar cabeza de jalapeño. Podría llegar a ser un chico con una personalidad retorcida como la mía, pero no me enamoraré de él. No me enamoraré de él jamás, no importa que pase.

Por eso, mi humor es el mejor desde esta mañana, por eso quiero mandar a todos al carajo y gritar y maldecir a Akaito Shion y sin duda si vuelve a invadir mi espacio me aseguraré de que no tenga descendencia. Definitivamente ¡Esto no es amor! Tal vez me puse así debido a la primavera y las hormonas, cosa que pasará pronto. Así que, vuelvo a repetir: No permitiré que Akaito llegue a mi corazón.

Así que Akaito quiere guerra ¿no? Entonces que se prepare, porque comenzaré la guerra contra el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka: Nunca pensé hacer algo de Zatsune y Akaito, pero bueno algo me hizo tener esta idea.<strong>

**Rin: Hiciste la historia cliché de amor-odio**

**Luka: No es nada original.**

**Haruka: No molesten, déjenme ser felices con mi pareja. Al final, para inspirarme un poco más, pensé en esta misma pareja que en mi fic Súper Escuela Preparatoria Vocaloid y me dije: "Qué tal si así se conocieron?". Pero luego lo descarté, así que dejemoslo como una mezcla de spin-off y original. **

**Mokoa: Esperamos comentarios ya sean positivos o críticos.**

**Rin: Y no olviden seguirnos para más historia como estas.**

**Haruka-sama se despide**


	2. Admítelo, es amor

**_Admítelo, es Amor..._**

* * *

><p>El amor duele, mucho más que otras cosas, eso está claro. Aunque siempre pensé que sólo sería algo emocional, no físico, como este dolor intenso de mi entrepierna.<p>

Me retorcía de dolor en el suelo, viendo cómo aquella chica de cabello azabache y de ojos color carmesí se alejaba con una postura que demostraba respeto. De verdad era hermosa aún enojándose y en verdad su fuerza estaba oculta bajo esa máscara, ya sé porque algunos le temían y si debían, a menos que fueran masoquistas como yo.

Ahora, cómo no me podré levantar por unos minutos, meditemos sobre porqué llegué a esta situación:

Yo, Akaito Shion, mayor galán que mi idiota y lento primo, Kaito, siempre he sido muy irresistible para las mujeres, no importa que personalidad use. Ya he usado todas las personalidades posibles; el chico inteligente, el presidente de la clase (para que las chicas me creyeran aburrido), el guitarrista, el normal (lo cual fue aún peor), el deportista, el cretino que trataba mal a cualquiera; me sorprendió ver cuanta fama obtuvo este sujeto, las mujeres a veces si son masoquistas (luego exigen respeto). Y muchos otros más, ahora estoy usando el típico chico perfecto para ver si alguien se cansa de tanta perfección; grave error, soy acosado todos los días.

Si llego a desaparecer un día, ya sabrán que fueron mis locas fans. Kaito, espero que me busques joder, y que dejes de estar obsesionado con el estúpido helado.

PD: Nunca confiar en Kaito; posiblemente sea él quien me entregue a las locas por un helado.

Muchos dicen que soy mujeriego, pues déjenme decirles que no lo soy. Una cosa es que todas las obsesionadas con el romance crean que yo soy su tipo y que mi extrema sensualidad las haga derretirse, y otra muy diferente es que sea un idiota que juegue con sus sentimientos.

A veces creo que Dios se sobrepasó con tanta sensualidad, pero bueno, tendré que saber llevar esta difícil vida.

¿En qué estaba? Ah verdad, de porqué soy tan sexy. No, no era eso. Creo que era sobre mi difícil vida por ser tan sensual...Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Me senté en una silla cercana, el suelo no era lo más cómodo en estos momentos. Me pregunto que rayos tenían los zapatos de ella ¿piedras? ¿Las puntas eran de metal? No lo sé, el hecho era que en serio, este dolor nunca se lo desearía a mi peor enemigo; o tal vez sí, pero ese no es el punto.

Bueno, aún me preguntaba que rayos tenían sus zapatos, y ahora me preguntaba el motivo por el que me hubiera golpeado de esa manera, no debía ser tan agresiva conmigo ¿cierto?

Aunque... tal vez invadí un poco de su espacio personal. Tal vez la acosaba disimuladamente por unas pocas semanas. Tal vez me porté como un cretino con ella al restregarle mis notas altas y todos mis logros. Bueno, tal vez si me lo merecía, pero debió ser al menos un poco más gentil. Oh, pero eso sólo demostraba más su fuerza y su rudeza; definitivamente me estaba cautivando cada vez más. Y no, no soy masoquista si es lo que piensan, aunque si ser masoquista es amar a pesar de los golpes, entonces si soy un total masoquista.

Por fin después de un rato de recibir la patada en mis partes nobles por mi Dark princess (si, ese apodo le queda genial) pude levantarme y seguir con mi camino. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, noté que ella iba saliendo del baño. Al vernos, ella se puso levemente sonrojada...¡Esta imagen era tan tierna! Me daban ganas de encerrarla y hacer cosas nada santas con ellas (claro que con su permiso), pero no pude apreciar más esa imagen ya que se retiró rápidamente y pude notar que estaba enojada. Claro que lo está era lógico que a ninguna chica la besara sin su permiso, tal vez podía solucionarlo de alguna forma...

─Zatsu~─ ronroneé en su oído mientras la apresaba con mis brazos. Esto podría ser muy acosador, pero de todos modos quiero tenerla así un poco más.

─Suéltame, idiota─ ella trataba de luchar contra mi fuerza, debo admitirlo era muy fuerte, pero me hacía querer tenerla así un poco más. ─Si no me sueltas, juro que gritaré y te denunciaré por acoso─ alegó con una hermosa mirada que dejaría helado a cualquiera, pero esa mirada sólo provocaba que me enamorara más de ella.

─Si amarte es un delito entonces merezco cadena perpetua─ dije sin sonar muy seductor, aunque es casi imposible si se trata de mí. En vez de darme una respuesta, toma su teléfono y comienza decir:

─Policía, tengo un acosador de menores aquí─

─¡No lo soy! únicamente te amo a ti─ esperaba ver una reacción y la obtuve. La de cabello negro como la noche soltó su celular y medio sonrojada sólo me dijo:

─Idiota─ murmuró por lo bajo. Sonreí, al menos lograba entrar en su mente y después a su corazón; sé que sonó muy poco masculino, pero es la verdad. ─¡No permitiré que juegues conmigo! ¿Lo oyes?─ oí su voz firme y se notaba que estaba enojada. Me extrañó mucho esa actitud, aunque luego recordé que yo era amado por todas y ahí lo entendí; sólo estaba celosa, o eso es lo que quiero creer.

─Para mí no eres un juego. De verdad eres la única especial para mí─ la tomé de las manos y la miré a sus ojos. Rojo y Rojo chocaban y debido a eso no pude evitarlo y la besé. Sus labios eran tan suaves y de cierta forma algo adictivos.

─¡Aléjate pervertido!─ se separó de mí con su linda expresión de vergüenza. Yo me relamí mis labios, simplemente no la quería dejar ir. Creo que ella notó esa malicia en mi mirada y nuevamente en el día, me golpeó. Por suerte sólo estrelló mi cara contra la pared y no se desquitó con mis partes nobles.

Mientras seguía en el suelo por segunda vez en el día, pensé en ella como siempre. Dándome cuenta de que en verdad quiero conquistar a mi Dark Princess a toda costa.

Así que Miku Zatsune, prepárate porque de alguna forma haré que te enamores de mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka: ¡Hola gente! Aquí está el lado de Akaito, me interesó mucho la idea de cómo él veía su relación con Zatsune. Espero que les guste.<strong>

**Rin: ¿Akaito logrará llegar al corazón de Zatsune? ¿Podrá Zatsune dejarlo pasar a su corazón? ¿Qué hará Akaito para lograr su cometido?**

**Luka: Esto sólo será un Two-shot, aunque no sabemos si cambiaremos de idea y subamos algunos otras anécdotas de ellos dos. Como no queremos complicarnos, los dejaremos así.**

**Konata: ¿Qué les pareció el pervertido y malicioso Akaito?**

**Mokoa: Recibimos con gusto sus críticas y reviews.**

**Haruka-sama se despide.**


End file.
